Giving In, Niki Peter
by Firefly01
Summary: Set in the String Theory alternate universe.


**TITLE:** Giving In  
**RATING:** NC-17  
**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing (dammit)  
**SPOILERS: **up to 1/20 (and then sort of AU)  
**STATUS: **complete- written as a standalone  
**SUMMARY: **Pure NP porn  
**NOTE: **Yeah, this is just smut. There's no pesky plot to get in the way of it either. LOL

They stood face to face almost close enough to kiss and dared each other to back down. It was a battle they fought often. Stay together? Break apart and leave their promise in the dirt?

Damned if either of them would back down first, show weakness, be the one to say, "I'm sorry."

Her eyes held his in a fierce showdown. She didn't blink, barely breathed and tingled from head to toe just to be this near to him.

Which one would give in first? Would it be her? Or would she push him back on the bed and teach him the meaning of the word "surrender?" She could see herself straddling his neck with her thighs, and oh what a delight that would be!

The quick image in her mind caused a blush to spread over her body. Anticipation of the end game to this contest sent heat radiating through her veins. Unable to control it any longer, she trembled.

He caught it, and she cursed herself for giving it all away. If she hadn't been staring into those eyes of his, she might never have noticed the subtle change; the look of victory. It crossed his face like a wave, crashing at his lips that curled into a grin.

Without warning, he crushed her to him, forcing her lips open with his tongue. There was no time for rational thought; all she could do was feel. Everything he touched set her on fire, the flames licking and biting their way through her soul and back again.

It was always like this with them; a dance of blazing passion even when they were at their most tender. Their love was animal, alive and needy and always hungry for its next meal.

Peter pushed her back on the bed, sliding a knee between her legs to separate them. His lean, solid frame hovered over her as they kissed, and she caressed his sides with her knees, coaxing him to cover her.

Not willing to comply to her demands just yet, he kept himself aloft, content to torture her for a while. She pulled at his clothes, tearing his shirt off and wrapping her arms around his torso as he nibbled at her neck.

In one swift movement, he ripped open her blouse, letting buttons fly across the bed haphazardly. She grinned flirtatiously as he bit at her bra, and then groaned when his teeth found her erect nipples. One after the other, he sucked hard and flicked his tongue against the raised crests, making her shudder with delight.

Raising her hips up to rub her pelvis against him, she could feel his erection straining against the jeans that bound it. It jerked against her touch, and she pushed herself more fully against it, loving the thick, smoky growls that escaped his throat.

He met her eyes then with a seductive, yet playful expression on his face. "Tease," he accused in a low voice.

"It's only teasing if I don't plan on delivering," she retorted, giving him another stroke for emphasis. He groaned again, and then returned to her lips, assaulting her mouth almost to the point of pain. Breathless, she gave back as much as she got, biting his lips and thrusting her hands into his jeans to encircle him.

He leaned back and pulsed within her grasp, letting her fingers become his sheath. Niki lovingly indulged him for a minute before taking her hands away and pulling him back down to her mouth.

She clung to his arms and felt an almost desperate need for him to rest on top of her. And he knew this about her; knew that even though she'd never admit it, this was where she truly felt safe. The woman who needed nothing and no one to take care of her, was only truly at peace in his arms; surrounded, filled and protected.

Frustrated, her fingernails dug into his forearms. Peter chuckled softly, leaning back to look at her. He brushed errant hairs away from her face, and then trailed his hand down over heated skin to the hem of her jeans. They slid off of her hips smoothly, deliberately slow. Tossing them aside, Peter performed the same action to her panties, leaving Niki wearing only a black lace bra and an impatient smile.

Gently, he rolled her over onto her belly to remove the last remaining article of clothing. When it slipped off of her shoulders, she raised up a bit to pull it away and then laid back down on the bed, face side down, turning her head to the side in order to watch his next move.

The kisses began at her calves, and worked their way sensuously up her legs. His hands were everywhere; caressing every inch of skin that lay exposed, as if each tiny part were precious and unexplored.

All over her body, little tingles sent shocks waves towards her pelvis, converging at her center in an unbearable ache. When she thought she couldn't stand the torture any longer, his fingers finally reached their destination, gently stroking the moist folds.

They nipped and nudged, but didn't quite make it to where she needed them to be, and she knew of course that he was being purposefully evasive.

"Tease," she reprimanded playfully. He smirked at her, avoiding the appropriate vocal response, and instead thrust two fingers inside of her while his thumb worked over her clit. A groan escaped her as a cascade of tiny crystalline points of pleasure came alive and spread over her body like a tidal wave.

"Like that?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she answered heavily, knowing full well that yes, he knew exactly "like that." She never wanted him to stop, and when he removed his fingers she groaned in protest, willing her eyes open to look at him over her shoulder.

Rather than roll her over, Peter removed his jeans and crawled on top of her, resting his belly against her back. Finally he covered her like she craved. A quick adjustment and he was sliding into her at the same time as his lips sought out hers in a brief, but passionate kiss.

Niki relaxed into the rhythm, and felt her body go limp beneath him, immobilized by his weight. He was not exceptionally gentle, but with him she never had to worry that he would hurt her. She loved him like this, possessive and very male. He enveloped her with his body, his hot breath at her neck, and each velvety thrust reminded her over and over again that she belonged to him.

At times like these, there were no thoughts of the outside world. Nothing had been lost, only gained. All that mattered was the moment, the feeling, the simple pleasure of knowing that she was alive and **god** she fucking loved this.

She clenched down on him hard when her orgasm came, and he finished soon after, giving her several potent thrusts in rapid succession. She could feel him spasm inside her, and rested herself bonelessly, feeling her own spasms begin to subside.

They lay together quietly, still connected until Peter recovered enough to move besides her, placing a hand on her back. As her pulse subsided, she thought about their earlier fight and tried to remember exactly what the problem had been.

In a hoarse voice, she asked, "What did we decide to have for dinner?" He laughed, and rubbed her back without opening his eyes.

"Whatever you want," he said.

10 May 2007

* * *


End file.
